grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Devon
The up and coming rapper Devon whose grandma Nanny Prescot, lawyer PJ Simmons and various other relatives live at various times in Grasmere Valley, he is a proper chav, eccentric and crazy. Early Life The only child to Frugal Mum and Economy Dad born and raised in Croydon, from a young age wanted to gain success and wants to be a rapper. His skills in this department are rather questionable but he had the attitude, the energy and the determination to become one. Despite having made records and so forth he seems he has never been able to crack the rap scene. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 3 In order to try boost sales of his records he tries to organise a campaign trying to get the royal family to name the new prince after him. This leads to a battle with Maher Shalal Hash Baz who wants his name to be that of the new royal baby which leads to a rumble with half the town. Volume 4 He moves along with his grandmother and lawyer PJ Simmons in order to live in Grasmere Valley. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 The town end up spending Christmas at the hotel run by Anthony Hall due to the snow causing for people to trying to escape from the town making that impossible. Devon ends up getting involved in the Snowball fight as organised by Moss but manages to get out of the game by Moss. Volume 9 Devon is on the plane along with Nanny Prescot and Daisy as they were returning from America after trying to get Devon's rap career going (which dismally failed). On the plane was the New Pilgrims and due to Ben Forster and Lee Xing-Jung fell ill the plane nearly crashed but was rescued by that of Randy Temple managing to perform a safe landing. Volume 10 He is among those in the game of Mafia being played at the town hall for the monthly games night organised by Quentin Smithe. However it is not revealed this is the case until the end. He is constantlly accused of being the Mafia by Nanny Prescot but despite numerous being among those in for the vote to be put to death for being the Mafia, no one except for Nanny Prescot believes he is the mafia, and he remains in the game till the end, being proven to not be among the Mafia. Volume 17 He is among those at the cinema to watch Planet Battles when the cinema screen is broken. He is asked by Tessa Crab and Sam Bishop to perform at their government run concert to get money for the town's needed upgrades. Devon turns down the opportunity but wanted to be pleaded but when the two didn't, not wanting to be needy he left it at that. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #1 The First Issue #1 Tale of Mary Bishop In a flashback Devon and Sheneque are seen in distress as the entire town is under fire and is nearly destroyed due to Michael Novak and Franco Fabregas's actions, but Mary Bishop with her love of reading is seen as clearly unfazed. #3 How Can I Get Myself Alone? #3 Tale of John Wellington John Wellington is trying to get away and break up with his very clingy girlfriend Katherine McGhee who follows him everywhere even when she is not been invited. John and Devon end up striking a plan where John goes to the woods, Katherine will follow her and Devon dressing up as a ghost scars her away from John so she will leave him alone, which it works. #5-7 +11 The Affair #7 Tale of Clarissa Devon is among the guest having a party at Tessa Crab's house when Tessa has left Clarissa to look after it while she sorts out her marriage with Isaac. The party is exposed when Tessa comes back earlier than expected as the meeting was in fact the next day and she discovers all the party guests in her hot tub. #11 Tale of Jill Hickey Devon is among those at the press conference of Tessa Crab when she reveals she is still with Isaac. #18+22 Too Many Chefs… #18 Tale of Captain Poulet Devon is seen ordering around his personal chef Captain Poulet who is on demand to give him fried chicken. Devon is also seen getting into an argument with the narrator for calling him an unpleasant specimen. #43-47 To Catch a Thief #43 Tale of Taverick La Roux Devon is among those in the surprise flash mob singing at Taverick La Roux's house which during the singing someone came in and stole some of his items which turned out to be Rebekah Silva who led in the flash mob singing. #44 Tale of Rebekah Silva While she has made an 'identification' of the person who she framed for the crime being a white ale which turn out to be Eddie Koul, even though he didn't do the crime, Del mistaking Devon for a skinny white guy takes him to Rebekah to see if she can identify him as the thief. She is exasperated as it is clear Del is not getting what Rebekah's identification. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 Devon announces to the reader it's the 50th issue and is among those celebrating the milestone. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #53 Tale of Kirky When Jill Hickey is trying to interview Barbara Adams over the supposed affair of her husband Jed Adams with Stephanie Deray, Devon tries to use the life feed to promote his new album. #56 Tale of Christmas Devon is among those who wishes the reader at the end of the issue a Merry Christmas. #58-62 Who Done it This Time? #59 Tale of Taran Bando Devon is at the cinema with the likes of Tessa Crab, PJ Simmons and Rhema Spencer when Taran Bando kept on talking through the film. It later turns out Rhema ended up murdering him over the incident. #66 Happy 1 Year Anniversary #66 Tale of Over a Year Devon is seen debating with Mark Zuckerberg about the idea that he created Facebook. #75 + 77 Election #75 Tale of The Elections Devon is seen after Justin Weiner's campaign speech saying he would rather vote for Nigel Farage at the elections than him. #105 Two Years!! #105 Tale of Two Years He is seen at the beginning the issue among those welcoming the 2 year anniversary of the comic beginning. #118-#119 Marathonwoman #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins Devon is among those listed as a runner for the marathon taking place in the town. The Devon Show Season 1 Episode 1 Pilot Nanny Prescot is enjoying her life in Grasmere Valley when suddenly Devon, her grandson and Frugal Mum and Economy Dad as well as Devon’s agent and lawyer all intrude to her household and start living their despite Nanny Prescot’s disbelief. During this PJ Simmons tries to encourage Devon to change his rap style and causes for him to over exaggerate his movements after he booked for his first concert in a school awards show. He is booed and is forced off stage before he moans about his failure to which P.J cheers Devon up saying that this should be his new style to succeed in the rap industry. Episode 2 Let's Have a Gathering After Devon invites his friends Maher Shalal Hash Baz, Dominic, Sheneque and Jehosunna Hewberry for a get together and causes for all the others of the household to hide in a room. Afterwards they all complain about this and as a result each of them have their ideal gathering with all their friends in which each of the others have to join in the gathering. Episode 3 Christmas Fair For Winter Wonderland Devon takes Sheneque and the gang to the Christmas fare as Sheneque wants a romantic time there in replace of going to Winter Wonderland which is far cheaper. However due to Mr Gerrow being a very grump Father Christmas Devon under the insistence of PJ Simmons pleading to Richard Burges the head, he soon becomes father Christmas while the other get into mischief in the school hall. At the end there is a sing along to the First Noel and other Christmas classics. Episode 4 A Star is Reborn Looking for a career comeback Pammy Fairchild manages to star as the headlining actress for the film career. Needing a place to stay she bombards Nanny Prescot's house and acts like a diva, making everyone's lives intolerable as she takes over the place. PJ Simmons managed to nab a small role for Devon who does not like Pammy as much as the rest of the house doesn't. In the end much to her shock however, her role has been written to be a very small role in which Devon's character kills Pammy's character in which it pretty much kills any chance of her resurrecting her career. Episode 5 When the Prime Minister Comes to Town When Nanny Prescot’s house has been chosen for a visit by the Prime Minister to ask the public about their views on politic the entire gang go crazy, arranging the house and getting excited for the visit. With each of them when Sam Bishop the Prime Minister comes each one by one manage to make a fool of themselves with either their suggestions or the way they act. In the end when the TV crew gets there its Katrina, the cleaner who helped them tidy the house who has the interview on television with Sam. Despite this the next day thanks to Sheneque a scandal is broken how Sam had lied about the house that he was visiting being Katrina’s and that he had deliberately excluded Nanny Prescot’s family including Devon. Season 2 Episode 10 Nanny Prescot Gets Roaster Nanny Prescot goes to the funeral of Daisy Taylor which gives Devon the idea to let everyone show their appreciation to Nanny Prescot by having a roasting of her. Unfortunately, he gets a very bad, rude awful panel that insult Nanny Prescot outright. The line-up is Sarah Silverman, Dane Cook, Russell Brand, Bradley Cooper, Justin Timberlake, Wilma Timber, Ladonna Palmer, Ms Izodel, Gypsie from Pakipsy, Miley Cyrus and an interruption from Jimmy Carr. After Nanny Prescot endures all the abuse, she dishes back to all those who offended her. Episode 15 Devon Presents... Devon and the gang decide to put on an evening to display the talents of the town with the likes of Jay Leno and Taylor Swift in the audience and Devon and PJ Simmons hope by his appearance that he will get a proper contract for his rap career. However after a good performance from Jace Gleesing and Mount Zion of Way Back When things go crazy involving Jenny Bond doing stand-up as did Wilma Timber, Ryan Carey doing puppeteer, Kate Carey singing her hearts out and Patricia Arguette interrupting to continue her rant about equal pay. In the end Jay Leno doesn’t want to take on Devon but despite the disaster he enjoyed Ryan Carey’s act. Season 3 Episode 6 The Rap Controversy Devon ends up being embroiled in a rap controversy with Drake after in an interview with Madame Neptune he criticised rap music in general for its lack of originality and heavy reliance on sex and drugs. Offended by this Drake demands a rap battle with Devon in the papers and the news. Soon enough the rap battle takes place in the town hall to Marge’s remixed farts by DJ Mario and in the end Devon manages to win the rap battle after taking PJ’s advise to use ‘Blast’ on him which personally criticises his personal life. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 The Nanny Prescot Serial Story Part 3 (2013) Devon appears on the same train as Nanny Prescot where she falls off and seems to be abducted and Devon goes off the train as well seeing this happen to her, hoping he can help her. Part 4 (2014) Nanny Prescot ends up being abducted and held prisoner in IKEA in Croydon which was basically being run as it was a country by King Dabblededabbledidabblededabbledidabblededabbledidabblededabbledi AKA Bob and Queen Amadooda to which everyone was afraid to go in and left themselves as an independent isolated nation and they are the reigning monarchs of the country referred to as IKEA. Devon her grandson manage to get there after seeing the abduction from the train and travelled there with a 'magic carpet' that managed to take him to the place. Devon has a chance to get Nanny Prescot free however he had to do a dance competition with Ms Swan the Ballet Dancer, Hippy De Hop, Elle, Vogue and Mr Roulette. Devon manages to win and Nanny Prescot is free managing to embrace her. However just when this is happening Bob Who is A Builder has been sent to blow up the IKEA as it had been condemned and was meant to be blown up. To which it i blown up and then... Part 5 (2015) ...the pair fly up due to the explosion. They survive however are flown many miles away all the way to a cold ice mountain. During there they meet up with two posh explorers Snotty and Bogey who fell they can beat Nanny Prescot and Devon as being the first ones to the top of the mountain. They go up there hoping they can beat the pair. On the way however they are nearly sacrificed by a mob who are rabid obsessive fans of Ya Ya Toure the footballer led by Chief Ya Ya Toure who took his name after him. The group try to grab every person they encounter they try to grab them so they can sacrifice them to Ya Ya Toure. They however manage to escape with their lives and soon walk through a McDonalds which is on the cool mountain run by Miss McAdams who is known to take time as she tries get all the orders. Eventually they manage to get to the top and they manage to beat the arrogant Snotty and Bogey much to Snotty in particular great annoyance who really thought they would beat them. Bogey isn't to mad however. Just then however there is an avalanche which causes for them to hang on a cliff with everyone holding onto each other in a chain until they can't hold on and let go and... Part 6 (2016) ...while Snotty and Bogey die, Devon and Nanny Prescot end up landing on a cruise ship sailing near the Caribbean. They are alive but soon they have a new worry as Captain Birds Eye, the captain of the cruise ship has seen them and having not paid gets two of his guards Ocean and River to go after them along with Hippy De Hop who also turned out to be on the cruise without paying. This soon causes for the three to be chased around the boat along with a cow that some how got loose on the cruise ship which Miss McAdams who now also has a McDonalds store on the cruise ship was desperate to catch for her next set of meals. With all the excitement and Captain Birds Eye being more fixated on his phone playing Pokemon Go no one sees that they are about hit an iceberg even know they are near the Caribbean. The cruise ship collides causing for everyone to go on different parts of the broken pieces of the ship to survive. As they do Nanny Prescot and Devon try to get to each other but they grow further and further apart until they no longer can see each other! Part 7 (2017) Nanny Prescot ends up getting washed up on the POGA Island. Il Presidente is the runner of the POGA island and its government which he conducts in a toilet cubicle with no one seeing him. Politics on the island work in the way that whatever request Il Presidente receives has to be via a note underneath the toilet. Phineas Perfect, Paul Perfect, Nanny Prescot, Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, Par Daniels, Hippy De Hop and Jerry Verlan are all on the island and rush up to try and get their first. Jerry does and he asks for the island to be destroyed by volcano for the sake of environment so it can be reborn. Now Il Presidente has a button which activates the volcano which he does.Jerry is the first to be taken out by the volcano with soon Phineas Perfect, Paul Perfect, Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, Par Daniels, Hippy De Hop leaving Nanny Prescot and Il Presidente who is running in a toilet cubicle left. It is soon revealed inside the cubicle is Devon, Nanny Prescot grandson she had parted from! However it is not known who had acted as Il Presidente before him as Devon could not have been Il Presidente since the beginning of the island's history as this happened shortly after he parted from Nanny Prescot as a result of the cruise hitting an iceberg they were on. Only the pair left as they are running to escape the volcano when... Part 8 (2018) ...the pair managed to escape of the island found a boat nearby and sail away until they both reached back home in the UK. However things had changed a lot since they left. During all of their wild adventures The Collector of Books, DVDs, Music etc had been trying to collect all Books, DVDs, Music etc in the world so he could have a monopoly on them and sell them at extortionate amount of money. He taken the out of many peoples lives and soon enough he nearly had the entire world Books, DVDs, Music etc. Nanny Prescot and Devon hearing this decided he had to be stopped along with Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse who turned out to be alive and well with her flag, No Nonsense High Society Pam who took no nonsense from others especially from The Collector and Bella Boo Fountaine, a princess with attitude who did not like having her comforts taken away from her. They go to an abandoned theme park ride, where The Collector hoarded all of his stuff. There had been a tam known as The Revengers who had tried to get the items before and save the world of their entertainment. They were Captain South America, White Bride, Brown Cat, Five, Shulk and Ironing Man but they all found they ended up being trapped by The Collector's traps. The gang went in a first trap was to survive an army of squirrels that is thrown on them. Captain South America who is seen along with the others whose greatest mission had been going to Peru and then telling everyone about it, warned them of the squirrels. Initially it Nanny Prescot believed this was done as a distracting tactic so they could not complete their mission. However they literally were attacked by loads of squirrels. They then managed to escape with their lives.The next challenge was to come up against Sing it Kathie who would only let them throw if they could sing her, her favourite Rihanna song. After the guys not knowing and all they could do would sing the word Work a bunch of times, they got it correct and they were allowed through. The final trap was for them to pick who should marry The Collector's daughter, Miriam. There are two potential suitors. One Andrew Marslberry who is seen as a go-getter, handsome, going places in life and is very arrogant but could provide for The Collector's daughter. The other man Billy Boy who works at a cafe who to many is seen as a loser as he doesn't have a high powered job and is seen as someone of low class who can't support Miriam but he loves her with all his might and would do anything fo her. In the end Nanny Prescot chooses Billy Boy much to his delight and they get the answer right meaning they are able to get into The Collector's layer. When they see him, he is now one step away from gaining all the Books, Music, DVDs etc in the world and his last target which he has in his sights is Nanny Prescot's house! Seeing this they all go after him and The Collector rushes after them when... Part 9 (2019) ...they all surround The Collector and managed to overpower him. They got all the stuff he had stolen and manage to get out of their by going down a long slide at the park and ending up returning home. They manage to get all the items he had stolen back to their rightful owners eventually and were treated as heroes by the entire world and especially to Amazon. However during all of this Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse pastor that she had hit in the air with her flag during church when she was flag waving and caused her to be banished to the POGA island in the first place, Pastor Paddy had taken inspiration from The Collector. Since he banished Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, the Anglican church he ran dwindled significantly until it was only his wife Pastor Paddy's Wife who was left at the church and him only preaching to her, to which even she was sick of the sermons. Eventually Pastor Paddy decided with a lasso to capture people from the street, kidnap him into his church and build a Mega Church. He soon built a very large forced congregation to which he would preach to them about The Little Mermaid His deeds are not exposed until his personal assistant who he calls Susan but Her Name Is Not Susan is fed up being called Susan. In fact no one knows her real name and is referred by others as My Name Is Not Susan. She calls her friend Collin to reveal what was going in the church to see if he knew someone who could rescue them. Collin being very well connected with his phone does and he gives Nanny Prescot a call. She along with Devon, Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse, No Nonsense High Society Pam and Bella Boo Fountaine take on the missing with Nanny Prescot agreeing on their behalf after taking the call from her friend Collin. They get themselves lassoed by Pastor Paddy and soon are inside wanting to free everyone. But as they are about to, Pastor Paddy unleashes a water tank that was above the ceiling with all sorts of things including water, fishes, other water animals, people, people dressed as mermaids as he wanted to demonstrate his favourite movie he loved to preach the little mermaid to others. Pastor Paddy unleashes it causing for everyone in the church to beginning to be drowning in the water when... What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 4 The Lady in Turquoise Devon is among those who end up trying to spot who Sean August's date is whom all he knows about her is that she is The Lady in Turquoise. He is among those at the window with the stationary party trying to find her. In the end Sean finds her waiting at the lamp post as she had messaged him saying she would be waiting there and goes on their date. Nanny Prescot leading the gang, plan to follow Sean behind him to make sure he is okay.